It Will Never Happen
by A Little Chaos
Summary: you can probably guess by what the title says. Anywayz, Diesel/Hartnett/Bloom/West and fans: BEWARE!!!!!!
1. Of Noses and Piercings and Stuff

Please no flames, my friends and I were bored, and we just decided to write this. 

Alexandra Bloom walked into the kitchen early in the morning, it was probably only about 7:30. She inhaled the smell coming from the automatic coffee machine. Stretching, she arched her back and yawned.

"I see you're up early, Alex."

Alex jumped, causing her mom to laugh. Mrs. Bloom walked over to the coffee pot, "Why are you up at this hour, usually your rushing out the door with only a piece of toast for breakfast."

"Oh, so you want me to be late, huh? Well fine, I'll just take my sweet time then." Alex sat down at the dining table and pointed her nose up, trying to look arrogant. A small diamond glittered on the side.

The green light on the coffee machine lit up. Mrs. Bloom opened up the cabinet, it squeaked as she shut it after getting a mug. "I still don't agree with you getting that thing on your nose. I would have cared less if you had gotten your ears pierced a second time," she said while pouring coffee in her mug.

"Mom," Alex groaned, "It's just a little stone! Everyone's getting their nose pierced these days!"

"Well, if I'm one of those people maybe I should get my nose pierced, too."

"MOM!" cried Alex in disbelief.

"What are you ladies doing?" Said Mr. Bloom as he came in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "All this stuff about noses and piercing..." he grumbled. He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek, then kissed Alex on her forehead Mrs. Bloom smiled behind her cup while drinking, while Alex tried to rub the kiss off.

"Mom was telling me she was going to become a skater chick and get her nose pierced," Alex said while pushing the hair from her face, she slouched in her chair. Mr. Bloom looked at his wife for an explanation.

Mrs. Bloom gave her daughter a menacing glare, "rephrase that."

"Mom was just proving her point that I shouldn't follow the trend I should set it, because I shouldn't jump off a bridge just because my friends do." Alex glared at her mom, while she nodded her head with approval.

"You guys are odd, is Orlando up?" he says while he shook his head from side to side. 

"No he left early this morning." Mrs. Bloom replied.

"About that nose thing-" her mom was saying.

"-Oh look at the time, I gotta go meet Justin at the Star Bucks," Alex grabbed her backpack off the back of her chair, kissed her mom on the cheek and walked quickly out the door. Her mom watched after her as she ran down Page Street. The morning dew on the roof tops slid creating a calm and peaceful scene for the bright an beautiful morning.


	2. Where's My Brother?

She smelled the freshly baked muffins and coffee blends. Alex checked her pockets for any money; she had a thirst for a frappachino. Not finding any, she sighed and regretted not getting something to drink at home. She shivered as the crisp air bit at her skin. Alex heard the familiar sound of rap music and skidding tires.

A blue Jetta came around the corner with the number seven painted on the sides. Alex started bobbing her head to her music as the car went in a stop and go motion to the beat. It stopped in front of her and she shivered once more. The window rolled down and a blast of hot air warmed her face as she popped her head inside.

"Your such a dork," she said.

"It takes one to know one," was Justin's reply. Justin Timberlake parked his car, opened his door and walked to the other side. He took his pull over off and placed it around her shoulders, then opened the passenger door for her.

Alex looked at him; he was wearing a white tank top with baggy pants. Part of his boxers where showing as he opened the cars door and sat down. The engine roared to life when he turned the key. Alex saw the word "death" was tattooed on his neck. Another tattoo had been imprinted on his arm. It was a Chinese dragon, fierce, yet gracefully designed.

"What are you looking at?" he said playing with his lip ring. His face started to turn red.

She laughed at his reaction of her looking at him; "You should be used to me looking at your dirty blond hair, gray eyes and crappy lip ring."

Justin stared at her like, couldn't you have thought of anything better?'

As if reading his mind she replied, "I couldn't come up with anything better."

He deeply exhaled and drove on to La Brea High; the place where they were sentenced by law to become sophisticated young adults only, the kids there did not thrive on that idea except for the geeks.

Justin parked the car in the parking lot. He glanced at Alex, she had gray eyes, just like his and could be mistaken for his half sister; she had very full lips. She was really light even though she was biracial. Her hair was streaked red and hung at her shoulders. She had on a tight wife beater with a pinstriped tie around her neck and two dog tags one from her dad and one from her grandfather. On her head she wore a pimp hat. Her pants her oversized and her boxers were sticking out. She also had a tattoo going down her right wrist saying: Mizzundastood. She also had three other ones and a belly ring.

Alex opened the door, stepped out, and put on his pullover. She inhaled the scent of laundry detergent and soap. She looked up at the clear blue sky and twirled around.

"What's up with you, Alex? You haven't been yourself lately; first you forget your jacket this morning, then you stare at me like you saw me for the first time." Justin said with concern. His car made a beeping sound as he locked it.

"Nothing's wrong, I just feel like something's gonna happen today, I just don't know what!" she said frustrated.

"Your not some fortune teller, don't get into it. Whatever's gonna happen is going to happen; it's destiny." He shrugged his shoulders and reached to adjust his backpack.

"There is no such thing as destiny!" she shouted over her shoulder as Justin ran to catch up with her.

"You're just jealous because you know I'm right," he was panting when he came along side her. The steam from his mouth rose as he breathed out air. "Well I'm gonna go see how Dragon's doing, I wasn't able to go drag racing last night, I ran out of money. Call me if you need anything." He walked away to a guy with black hair wearing a blue shirt and white khakis.

Alex sighed, how many arguments had she had this morning? Two was enough to make her go crazy. She really didn't know what was wrong with her. Her thoughts trailed on until a group of girls came running up to her. Alex was fed up with them, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Alex, I _love_ your skin, where'd you get your tan?" asked one girl.

"Where do you get your clothes?"

"Oh, Alex, you have to tell me where you got your contacts, their so pretty," another girl said looking at her gray eyes.

"First of all, The color of my eyes is natural, second I get my clothes at S.C.U.K, Hot Topic, Anchor Blue. And lastly, I didn't get a tan; didn't you get the 411 that I'm mixed? Black and White people!" Alex said exasperated. The girls still seemed to not care and that was starting to piss her off, until one girl mentioned Justin.

"Hey, can you get me a date with Justin?"

"Hey Justin, come here for a sec, I need to talk to you!" Alex shouted at him. Justin said something to Dragon then jogged over to where Alex and those girls were. He had an uneasy look in his face when he stood beside Alex. He looked at her questionably.

Alex slid her arm around his waist and leaned against his tall frame. Justin got the hint and snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"So what's this all about?" He said gently stroking her arm with his fingers. He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. They started to blush and giggle.

"Someone wanted to know if they could get a date with you," She said looking up at him lovingly.

"Gee you know, thanks for the offer, but I'm already with someone," he said while looking down at Alex and giving her the same look.

Alex unhooked her arm from his waist and stood at her full height, 5"5. She plastered a smile on her features, and said, "So I suggest you all go find yourself someone else to get with, cause Justin's mine." They walked off together with each other's arms around their waist and chatting.

The three girls got the hint and left. Justin and Alex walked off together like they were really a couple. Once they were out of hearing range they burst out laughing.

"So was it the same thing, again?" Justin asked her. Alex hung her arm around Justin's neck trying to regain her composure.

"Uh huh, why can't they get a life?" Alex jumped and screamed. Turning around she came face to face with Dragon.

"Why'd you do that?!?!" She yelled.

"I dunno, Because I was talking? Does that answer your question?" Dragon replied.

She glared at him cutely, "Don't mock me."

"Well let's go meet Katherine, Vanessa, and Toni. I gotta ask Mark when he can fix my brakes," Justin said.

"You always have to ask him to fix everything for you. Why not just take the stupid mechanics class instead of ditching it?" Dragon asked him.

"Why? When I have Mark?"

"Dude you sound gay," Alex laughed at him.

"Shut up!"

They walked up the path to the school. Dragon spotted Katherine and Toni sitting at one of the outside lunch tables. They walked up to them and immediately Toni sprung up and started showing off her new watch.

"It is 8: 3- no- 8:25- forget it, where have you three been?"

"The usual," Alex said, "What were you guys talking about?" 

"Oh just how Toni was wearing her watch wrong. It goes on your left wrist, not your right. Tell her Alex that I'm right." Katherine said getting up from the seat. She placed on hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg.

"Dude, your wearing your watch wrong and Katherine is right."

"NO I'M NOT!!! It belongs on my left wrist, how many of you agree with me?"

No one raised his or her hands except for some loser who walked by and heard Toni's little speech.

Katherine stood there, " See what I told you? It belongs on your right wrist, stupid."

Alex sighed, how many times had they argued? It seemed like today was a day for arguments.

"Well, has anyone seen my brother?" 

"No, haven't seen him at all." replied Katherine.

Shouts were heard on the south of the building.

Four guys came rushing towards the unique group, all covered in bright blue dye.

"I guess that's where they were," Vanessa giggled.

Orlando ruffled Alex's hair.

Alex punched him under his ribs in a sisterly way.

"Let me guess, you guys dyed the pool," Toni said with a hint of sarcasm.

"How could you tell," he asked teasingly.

The intercom went on

"Vincent, Bloom, Hartnett and West please report to the Dean's office, IMMEDIATELY!!!"

"Mark, Orlando, Josh and Shane looked at each other and grinned.

"So are you guys gonna go or what?" Katherine asked.

"I'll be a little sister and tell dad what you did if you don't," Alex

Said daringly.

Orlando picked up Alex and twirled her in a full circle then placed her back down on the ground, "Your the best sissy," he said before running off with the schools sophomore pranksters.

"What's your technique? How'd you get him to be so sweet?" Toni asked looking at her own brother.

"It's all in the package," Alex said smiling to herself.

The intercom went on again. 

"Those who have swimming for today, please go to the library for that period."

The bell rang, signaling for them to get to first period. They all groaned; swimming would have been their first period. The only person who was excited was Vanessa.

"Oh great, I can get this load of books off my back, I've been carrying them around for a whole week!"

Before Justin let Mark out of his sight, he yelled out.

"Hey Mark! Can you fix my brakes?!"

Dragon sighed; he just couldn't understand why Justin couldn't take the mechanics class and learn how to fix it by himself


	3. Look Both Ways Before Crossing

"LUNCH TIME!" Alex leaped for joy. It was her favorite period. 

She ran towards the cafeteria, nearly missing the red Supra. It had the number 2 on the side of it and on the top of the windshield it said, "Fear This". 

"Shit! You okay?" Mark asked his voice deep and raspy.

He was wearing a plain white shirt, worn combat boots, baggy pants with a double chain and a pair of sunglasses. He lifted his shades and set them on his head. Alex spotted a barb wire tattoo around his right biceps. He scratched the back of his shaved head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ALMOST FUCKING RAN ME OVER!!!! WITH YOURSTUPID CAR!!!" Alex threw a fit.

The passenger window rolled down.

"I didn't know you could say that sissy?" Orlando looked at her astonished.

Alex's jaw dropped. Mood swing.

"Where you guys going?" she asked.

"To lunch." Mark replied.

"GREAT!" Alex opened the back passenger door and hopped in.

"What are you doing?" Orlando stared at her.

"Coming with, after all, I'm saving your butt cause I'm not gonna tell dad. Got a problem with it?"

Mark hopped back down into his car, "Yeah I got a problem with it."

"Well deal with it." Alex replied.

Before Mark got back into his car, Katherine stood next to her brother, "Where you going, Mark?"

"Lunch, want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Katherine ran back to the group.

"Where's Alex going with him?" Vanessa asked.

"And why is Alex riding in the back seat?" asked Toni.

"Their going to lunch, you know Alex is weird."

Toni said, "Without me? What did your brother ask you?"

"If I wanted anything, I said no."

"You could have got something for me! Man, I wish I had nice brothers like you guys!" whined Toni.

Before lunch ended, Alex, Orlando and Mark were heading back to school. 

"You idiot! We're gonna be late! And it's all because of you stupid driving! And you call yourself a drag racer?!?!"

Orlando banged his head against the glass. Alex hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He stared at her annoyed, "You and your big mouth!"

She looked at him and said sarcastically, "That really damaged me, and here I thought you loved me!"

Mark turned around and looked at her crazy.

"I know I'm crazy! Quit giving me that look! And would you drive, the light's green!"

After they parked in the student parking lot, Alex already knew we were late. They were running up the escalator when Alex said,

"Okay, we have to think of an excuse." Not realizing they were almost at the top. She lifted her foot and tripped at the last minute. She fell to the ground screaming. 

"You klutz! Hurry up we're going to be late for class." Orlando said, turning around to face her. " C'mon we're going to be late..... What's wrong wit you?" Alex tried to get up, but cried out in pain as she held her arm.

"I think I broke my arm." Alex said sheepishly. "I can't get up!" Alex said while crying and laughing at the same time.

Mark bent down to look at her arm, then replied it was broken. He scooped her up and started to carry her to his car. She then blacked out.

Alex woke up, who knows how long later, and screamed "Where the fuck am I!!!" At the same moment her mom came rushing through the door " Alexandra Katherine Bloom!!"

Alex looked around at her friends and then her mom, " Sorry. I just gotta little sacred."

" Are you okay?" Mrs. Bloom asked concerned.

Alex shrugged, " Of course I am, I just broke my first bone, got carried, and missed school all in the same day!!"

"Oh no, your going to turn out just like your brother." Mrs. Bloom said. Orlando looked up form the Seventeen magazine he was reading and said clulesly "What?" 

"Don't worry bout it." Alex said " how much longer do I have to stay here?" She asked

"You can go home with us, since you already got your cast." her mother told her.

Alex looked down at her right arm and yelled " OHMYGOD!! My first blue cast!" She sighed content " So who wants to sign my cast?"


	4. Don't Touch the Merchandise

Chapter 4

DonÕt Touch The Merchandise

Toni sighed, she was tired. Alex had broken her arm the other day and it had caused them all to become worrywarts. She looked around for her brother, Shane; maybe she could hitch a ride with him.

She spotted him talking to Vanessa, this had been the fifth time she seen them together. She ran over to talk them. She snuck up behind Vanessa and surprised her with a big hullo. 

ÒSo watcha talkin' bout?Ó Toni asked

ÒI was just askinÕ Nessa if I could take her home.Ó Shane explained. Toni looked at him hurt and confused.

ÒOh, Okay see ya later.Ó Toni walked away with her head down, this day was not going well for her. Someone beeped their horn at her startling her, out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Josh, VanessaÕs brother, pulling up beside her.

Ò Need a ride?Ó Josh asked. Toni accepted and got in the passenger seat. The car started rolling as they exited their school grounds. Josh pressed the FM button and turned the radio up loud. Playing was ÒIrresistibleÓ By Jessica Simpson.

ÒHeeeeeeÕs irresistible. UPPPPPP clossse and personal.Ó Squeaked Josh, while bobbing his head to the song. Ò DonÕt you try in tell me heÕs not type, cuz I know what I feel inside, when he makes me weak with desire. I know I'm supposed to make himmmmmmmmm wait. Let him think I like the chaseeeeeee. But something, something, something, I know I meant to say noooooooooooooooooo but-Ó Toni cut him by turning off the radio.

Ò WhatÕs wrong with you? Jessica Simpson?Ó Toni asked disappointed. She opened her backpack and popped in a CD. She changed the songs a couple times then stopped. She then began to sing, Ò This is my VIETNAM, IÕm at war, they keep on dropping bombs and I keep score. Thi-.Ó

ÒHands off the merchandise? You never, never, never, touch a guyÕs radio. ThatÕs... ThatÕs like trying to commit suicide.Ó Josh said playfully.

He pulled into her driveway, stopped, and looked at her. Toni had green eyes and brown hair with blonde streaks. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with two strands hanging in her face. She had on Dog tags personalized to fit her. 

Josh assumed she had tongue ring since he heard something click against her teeth every time she talked. She also had a belly ring that could be seen under her cut off gray shirt, around the belly ring was a big star tattoo. She also had thorns around her right arm with a rose in the center. She was wearing combat boots and camouflage pants.

Ò What are you looking at?Ó Toni asked a little insecure. She started to click her tongue ring nervously

ÒNothing, see ya tomorrow at school kay?Ó Josh said to Toni. Toni got out of the car and ran to her door. She then turned around and waved to the car pulling out of her driveway. As she opened her door to her house she noticed that her brother was already there.

ÒHey, dad IÕm home,Ó Toni said, while throwing down her backpack, ÒWhere you guys at?Ó she said while wondering around the hallway.

Ò WeÕre in here, pumpkin.Ó Toni traveled to the living room, where her father and brother were sitting watching the local news.

Ò Daddy donÕt call me pumpkin,Ó she said to her father. Mr. West cleared his throat. ÒPleaseÓ

Ò As long as youÕre under this roof youÕll always be my pumpkin.Ó Mr. West said smiling. He patted the set next to him. ÒCome sit next to me and your sister,Ó Shane rolled his eyes. ÒHow was your school day?" Toni peered over at her brother that set on the other side of her father. She glared at Shane and replied in her sweetest voice Ò Just fine.Ó 

Toni got up from her spot and headed to her bedroom. Walking up the stairs she looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. There was a family portrait for every year, starting from the age of one. She thought of her of her dad calling Shane, Wesley and thought of how he would look in a dress. She laughed to herself, and then got back to the task of heading back to her room.

At her room she set at her desk and turned on the computer. There was knock on her door. Toni turned around as Shane popped his head through the door.

Ò Hey, Wesley.Ó Toni giggled she stood up and walked over to her bed and nodded for her brother to come in. 

Shane walked in and said Ò How many times have I told you?Ó he reached over and smacked her on the side of her head and proceeded to the chair in front of her desk.

Shane gazed around the dark blue room with stars on the ceiling and a moon on the side of the wall. He felt small. He looked up at the stars and jets hanging on the ceiling. On the side of the walls were posters of military personal, and motorcycles.

Ò Look, IÕm sorry I didnÕt take you home from school like usual. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. For give me.Ó Toni thought about it for a moment then said she did as long as he would take her to school in the morning. Shane said yes, gave her a hug and left. 

Toni lay on her bed and drifted to sleep, dreaming of thoughts about a motorcycle and Josh.


	5. Encounter By Showers

Chapter 5

Encounter by Showers

When Toni got up the next morning she was running late. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. On the way downstairs she tripped and landed on her face. Shane was already dressed and ready to go. 

ÒHey, Birthday girl.Ó said Mr. West grinning, ÒYour mother left you a message.Ó He told Toni pointing to a piece of paper on the table. Toni just glanced at, to excited to read. 

Shane came in the dinning room ÒReady to go?Ó Toni just smiled. She looked Shane over: He had dirty blonde hair and had deep green eyes. He had a little goatee and his hair was messy like he didnÕt bother to fix when he woke up this morning. He was wearing baggy jeans with a light blue T-shirt and a light blue hat that represented the Yankees. Like Justin, Shane also had a lip ring. 

ÒCÕmon letÕs go or weÕre going to be late.Ó Toni said. She hugged her father then motioned for her older brother to follow her.

At school Vanessa greeted her with a big hug. Ò Sooo, Happy Birthday, Your sweet sixteen.Ó Vanessa handed her a wrapped box, inside was a pair of gloves.

Ò Thanks,Ó Toni said confused. She tried them on and it was a perfect fit.

Toni glanced at Vanessa questionably, but Vanessa just smiled. She walked up to first period with her. 

They walked through, the automatic doors opening as they stepped through. Walking up the escalator, she spotted Shane, Mark, Orlando, and Alex talking with one another. She wondered what they were talking about. Before she got off the escalator, she saw Alex jump into the air then accidentally fall on Mark while landing on her feet. SheÕd ask Alex later what that was all about. 

She and Vanessa got off the escalators, and looked around in the library. Vanessa spotted some new additions and headed towards them. Toni stopped her and dragged her out the library doors. They looked out into the hall when they were drifted into the sea of students.

They some how managed to get to their first class, Language 1. Justin, AlexÕs best friend, spotted her before the bell rang.

ÒHey, Toni! Happy 16!Ó He shouted and then tossed something to her over dozens of students. Toni caught it before it landed on the floor.

It was a basketball.

ÒThanks Justin!Ó She shouted back. He waved to her signaling that he heard her.

Her and Vanessa walked into Language 1 and sat down in random seats. She saw Alex walk in a minute later and waved to her.

Alex came over and sat down. 

ÒHAPPY B-DAY!!Ó Alex yelled. She threw over a wrapped rectangular, small, box. Inside was a necklace; it was a chain with a bike on the end of it. Toni once again looked confused.

ÒThanks, AlexÓ Toni whispered back. Just then the Intercom came on, it was Shane.

Ò HEY EVERYBODY! I JUST WANNA SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LILÕ SIS!!!.Ó Then another voice came on,

ÒSHANE WEST!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS???? WAIT TILL I GET YOUR PARENTS ON THE PHONE!!! IÕLL......Ó it then sounded like the microphone dropped, and then there was running.

The class burst out in laughter, until the teacher quieted them down. ToniÕs face was red with embarrassment.

Katherine ran in and sat down at a seat in the back since the rest of them were full. 

ÒDETENTION, MS. VINCENT!!!Ó The teacher then started to lecture about how being late was bad for your school records. The class ignored him and continued to until the bell rang to go to second period.

The class filed out groaning as they went downstairs to the gym. The only person who was really excited was Toni.

When they got to the gym, the coach gave them instructions; the students were going to be playing basketball. Boys against the girls. As the females went to their locker room to get dressed. Katherine asked Toni if she was going to do anything for her birthday.

ÒNo, I donÕt think so.Ó Toni said while changing into her gym shorts and shirt. She then left to the court.

On the court, the girls lost by five points. Exhausted, they retreated to the showers.

Josh hadnÕt found time where he could talk to Toni. He knew it was her birthday today, but he didnÕt know what to get her. He was new at the school too. Every now an then he had to look at the school map, so he wouldnÕt get lost.

He was looking for a place to exit the gym (He was watching the game. He had some spare time.) When he spotted a door to his right and went for it. Hot steam blew into this face as he entered. Was this the exit? He couldnÕt see through all the steam to go back to through the door so he went forward.

Josh heard someone singing Jessica SimpsonÕs ÒIrresistibleÓ. He couldnÕt make out if it was a man or a woman.

Toni didnÕt know why she couldnÕt get Josh out of her head. She knew she thought he was cute, but she didnÕt think there was emotional attraction. Just then an image of him popped into her head. His brown hair was styled into a crew cut. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, under a brown open button up shirt. He wore cream-colored khaki's and dog tags. He reminded her of a solider.

Unexpectedly her image began to blink and cough.

ÒAHHHHHHHHHH!!Ó Toni screamed as she punched him in the face. She then grabbed a towel to wrap around her naked body.

ÒWHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING!!!!Ó

ÒUh... IÕm sorry. I thought this was the..... the exit.Ó Josh said, while turning around covering his face. He felt her go pass him.

ÒHey, you exited right into the girls locker rooms!Ó Toni began to re-dress herself.

ÒLook I'm sorry. Okay. Oh, by the way happy birthday......can I look now?Ó he said peeking through his fingers. Toni laughed and said he could. She looped her arm into his and they walked out of the locker room together.

The rest of the day went by quickly; before she knew it, Josh was taking her home. On the ride there they had the same argument about what songs they should listen to.

When he pulled into her driveway, she could have sworn she saw someone peek through her window.

ÒHey, IÕll walk you to your door.Ó Josh insisted. They got out the car and headed to her door.

Toni took her keys from her pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Why was everything to dark?

ÒSURPRISE!!!!Ó 

The lights went on and she saw all her friends and family, including her mom who wasnÕt supposed to be there until tomorrow. She looked at Alex, thatÕs when she remembered she had to ask her something.

ÒWhyÕd you fall on Mark?Ó

Alex looked at her like, ÒWhat are you talking about?Ó Then she remembered. ÒOh! I was excited about your party, it was a last minute thing, and we just planned it today. And I tripped thatÕs why I fell on him.Ó Alex looked at Mark and stuck out her tongue at him. She muttered something under her breath and then headed towards the garage along with Katherine, Vanessa, Dragon, Josh, Orlando and Mark. Where was Shane?

She walked into the garage and spotted a Yamaha SV67. It was silver and blue with a number 12 painted on the side. On the seat was a helmet it was silver and on the back of it, it read: ÒSoldierÓ.

Shane patted his pockets searching for something.

ÒCrap!Ó he swore, ÒI think I lost the keys!Ó

They groaned, the search was on, for the case of the missing keys. It seemed like days until they finally found it.

Shane walked up to his sister, ÒHappy Birthday, lilÕ sis!Ó 

Toni hugged him, ÒThanks for the bike bro!Ó

When Toni first started up the motorcycle, She looked like a little girl who had just gotten her first dolly. Toni road it up and down the street, just like a shooting star.


	6. What's So…Different?

Chapter 6

WhatÕs SoÉDifferent?

Katherine sighed; it was once again lunchtime. Alex was once again chowing down on some food. She got up from the table they were sitting at outside the cafeteria. Katherine took out a little change purse from her pocket and took out a dollar and put it in the vending machine. She pressed a button to get a small bag or Oreos. She then grabbed the bag and headed back to the table. She sat and looked down at her rings and pretended to clean it. She stopped when she felt someone looking at her.

Orlando was bored. He had promised his mother he wouldnÕt go an break any bones, and he had kept it so far for a month. Nobody was around today. Mark went to go get some supplies, Dragon was out with one of his girls, Shane was with Vanessa and it seemed like there was more than a friendship going on between Josh and Toni. He didnÕt know where Justin was, but he supposed he was busy.

The only people who werenÕt busy were Katherine and Alex. He decided he would hang with them for lunch. Orlando started to walk over but stopped when he saw Katherine walking back to the table.

He looked at Katherine

She had jet-black hair that curled helplessly at the ends and faint tints of dark red streaks. Three earrings that represented the past, present, and future were pierced in a row on each ear. There was two jade crescent earrings hanging from each ear lobe and the rest were diamonds. His eyes traveled to her neck where he saw a beautifully designed jade choker. His eyes traveled more.

Katherine was wearing a white pullover, which kept him from seeing anymore. Her blue jeans were tight, and flared out at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of wood impression sandals and her toes were adorned with toe rings. He looked at her hands and saw there were more rings there. 

He remembered Mark saying that he had took Katherine to get her first tattoo. She had gotten a crescent moon around her belly button. He looked back at her face and stared deeply into her eyes. They were gray and you could see a hint of natural looking eye shadow on her lids. He then entranced himself with her lips that were full and pink before he saw her smile cutely. She could have been mistaken to be Hispanic if it hadnÕt been from her almond shaped eyes that she got from her mother.

ÒWhatÕs up with your brother?Ó he barely heard her whisper to Alex. 

Orlando suddenly looked down at himself and thought of how stupid he looked standing in the middle of the yard and staring at Katherine. What made her look so different this time? He had known her since Alex had introduced them to each other when she was in sixth grade. 

He jogged over to them and sat beside Alex. He ruffled her hair.

ÒWhaÉwaÉ datÉor?Ó Alex asked between bits of eating her hot dog.

ÒYour my lil sissy, aren't you? When canÕt a brother do that?Ó He asked propping his head up and leaning his head on it. He remembered a time when him and Mark were talkingÉ

ÒHowÕd you and Katherine turn out soÉ different?Ó He had asked Mark one time.

ÒWhat are you interested in her?Ó Mark said turning around and gave Orlando a steely glance.

ÒIÕm just asking, I mean, well, I mean, well your soÉÓ Orlando looked at Mark knowing he was getting impatient. ÒNever mind that, but likeÉÉÉhow???Ó

ÒWhy donÕt you go ask her since your asking so much,Ó Mark said turning back to fix his car.

Orlando didnÕt know why, he didnÕt feel like asking Katherine. At that time he was over at Marks house. He looked up at her window and saw her and Alex jumping up and down on her bed. He forgot about it then went back to helping Mark with his carÉ

ÒHello? You their Orlando?Ó Katherine waved a perfectly manicured hand. 

ÒHuh?Ó He stared at both of them. They looked at him like he was weird.

ÒYeah, IÕm fineÉÓ he said kind of dreamily. He smiled at Katherine. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

ÒOrlando?Ó the moment was broken when Alex said his name.

ÒWhat?Ó

ÒI donÕt know.Ó

ÒIÕm bored, you guys have anything planned this weekend?Ó asked Katherine; She looked at both Orlando and Alex for an answer. 

ÒLetÕs go to the beach then. I heard the weatherÕs going to really nice on SaturdayÓ

Ò89, yeah, anybody got any money? I want some Cold Stone ice cream.Ó Alex commented.

ÒArenÕt you full yet?Ó knowing full well what her answer would be. Orlando waited expectantly.

ÒI ate first lunch, now I have to have second lunch. So nope, IÕm still hungry. Alex looked at her tummy. It looked like she hadnÕt eaten anything!

ÒSo, IÕm guessing thatÕs a yes?Ó Katherine waited expectantly.

Orlando agreed and said he would come and Alex would ride with him.

ÒThen itÕs settled!Ó Katherine said.

ÒKATHERINE VINCENT, PLEASE COME TO THE THIRD FLOOR TO SERVE YOUR DETENTION!!!!Ó

The intercom went off and Katherine mumbled something under her breath. It sounded like, ÒStupid detentionÉÓ

ÒSo lets meet at my house and then weÕll head to the beach. Yup, ask anyone if they want to come, kay?Ó They nodded their heads. Katherine left to go to detention.


	7. What A Tangled We Weave

Chapter 7

What a Tangled Web We Weave

Katherine waited patiently. She totally forgot that some one was installing the pond today. It added a nice peaceful surrounding to her Japanese garden in the back yard. She heard the back door open and saw Mark come out, to the backyard, all sweaty and his hands, greasy.

ÒWhy aren't you ready to go?Ó She asked him. She was already in her two-piece bathing suit and was wearing a sarong around her waist.

ÒYour not dressed, go put on a shirt!Ó Mark said in a brotherly way.

ÒI have one in my bag,Ó Katherine replied. ÒNow you go get ready.

Mark went back inside to get dressed when she heard on the doorbell mic, ÒLET ME IN!!!! YOU GOT ANYTHING TO DRINK???? OR EAT????Ó

ÒWould you quit it?!?! ThatÕs so rude of you!!!Ó She heard Orlando say. 

Katherine pushed the button so the front door swung open automatically.

ÒWOAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! We have to get one of them, Orlando!Ó Alex exclaimed as she watched the huge front doors swing open.

Orlando sighed; his sister could be so childish at times.

They walked in and looked around.

In front of them was a huge double staircase. If you went up the steps a little, you would see that there was yet another stairway which led you to the living room. The living room was red and white with a huge flat screen T.V. hanging from the ceiling. The living room was surrounded in glass walls so you could see clearly outside.

Outside was a soon-to-be Japanese garden. There were trees, bushes, flowers and other simple things. A man was filling up the pond and in the center of all this stood a gazebo. Katherine was standing in the gazebo talking with the man. They walked through the living room and the glass doors and across the small bridge leading to the gazebo.

Katherine turned around, ÒHey, glad you make it, so what do you think?Ó

They walked to the bridge connecting to the gazebo, Katherine met them half way. Alex looked down at the little plastic bags full of goldfish and water, ÒI like the goldfish, and can I have one?Ó

ÒSure,Ó Katherine reached down to one of the bags and grasped hold of it. Alex reached down to help her. Instead of standing back up like she had planned, Katherine fell pulling Alex in with her.

ÒAL-Ó

Even though the pond wasnÕt full yet, it was still deep enough so the water could still cover their bodies. The sputtered as they came up for air.

Ò-EX!!!Ó Orlando finished yelling.

ÒGeeze, lower the decimals, weÕre all right, bro.Ó

Orlando apologized for yelling and helped them out of the pond. Katherine rung out her hair and Alex shook her head spraying water on Orlando.

ÒHey watch out.Ó Orlando said, while blocking his face. 

ÒSo are we ready? Everybody else said they would just meet us at the beach.Ó Alex mumbled as she went through her bag to get a towel.

Katherine said they were almost ready; they were just waiting for her brother. Just as she finished her sentence Mark appeared. 

Ò I heard yelling. What the hell happened?Ó Mark snickered as he looked at him.

Ò Orlando pushed us in!!Ó Alex screamed as she ran over to Mark and pushed him. She bounced of, stumbled backwards and once again fell into the pound. ÒOkay that backfired.Ó

After that whole little incident, they teased Alex about it while driving to the Santa Monica beach. Katherine was still soaked when they were in the car. She rolled down her window when Mark stopped at the stoplight. Mark rolled down his window too.

A black Honda Civic pulled up beside MarkÕs Supra. The passenger window rolled down.

ÒHey, man, nice chick,Ó the guy said checking out Katherine.

ÒExcuse me? WhatÕd you just say?Ó Mark said looking at the guy through his sunglasses.

ÒYour chick, sheÕs hot.Ó

ÒWhatÕs your name?Ó Mark queried

ÒWhy.Ó

ÒSo I can find you and kick your ass. Your talking Ôbout my sister!Ó Mark said Ò You better not run into me on the street!!Ó Mark yelled as he burned rubber and skidded off leaving everyone in a thick smoke.

ÒWhat was that Ôbout?Ó Alex asked Orlando.

Ò I donÕt know, weÕll ask them when we get to the beach.Ó 

Mark pulled in the parking space. Toni, Josh, Shane, Justin, Dragon, and Vanessa were already there, waiting by their cars. Orlando pulled in next to him.

Ò WhatÕs wrong with you?Ó Alex asked Mark as she came out of the car. 

ÒSome guy said Katherine was hot.Ó

ÒOooooo, was he cute?Ó she asked Katherine.

Ò I dunno. I didnÕt get to see.Ó Katherine said with a touch of disappointment.

Ò Oh well. CÕMON GIRLS LET THE BOYS UNLOAD!!!!!Ó Alex shouted motioning for them to follow her, down the hill to the beach.

Once they were on the beach, they laid their towels out and started to undress to their bathing suits.

ÒDude, look at AlexÕs abs! SheÕs forming a four pac!Ó Mark said surprised. ÒWhereÕs yours?Ó he said looking down at OrlandoÕs stomach. Which was more under developed than AlexÕs.

ÒDonÕt talk bout my sis, Orlando said angrily. ÒBut, man Justin look at KatherineÕs ass.Ó After Orlando said that Mark pushed him.

ÒIÕm sorry, but look VanessaÕs got the figure.Ó Shane said. Making a motion with his hands in a shape of hourglass.

ÒI donÕt want to her that Ôbout my sister. In fact donÕt say that bout her again.Ó Josh said. ÒYeah but Toni has the boobs.Ó Josh said dreamily.

ÒIf you say that to me again IÕm gonna have to kick your ass. Hear me?Ó Shane said eyeing Josh suspiciously

Ò Dude theyÕre all hot so lets just start unpackingÕ kayÓ Dragon said frustrated.

The boys brought all the bags and food down to the beach. The girls were laid out on their stomachs, tanning. 

The boys set up and started playing catch.

Ò Alex I got water guns loaded in my bag.Ó whispered Toni. ÒYou and Katherine squirt them down and me and Vanessa will grab the ball.Ó

ÒOkay, letÕs go.Ó Vanessa said excited.

The girls got up casually and went to their stations. Toni placed herself close to the guyÕs game and Vanessa went up to Shane to distract him. Katherine and Alex got out the guns and headed toward them quietly.

ÒGO!!!!!Ó Katherine shouted. She and Alex ran over squirting the guys as Vanessa pushed Shane and Toni grabbed the ball. Toni ran but was tackled by Josh. He kissed her cheek and took the ball. Katherine ran to Josh and wrestled him to the ground, struggling to get the ball. But, Justin picked her up. He sat her down and grabbed the ball and ran. He was stopped by a screeching yell. He turned around and Alex jumped on him bringing him to the ground. They wrestled for a moment before Toni and Shane got in. Shane retrieved the ball and threw it to Mark who ran and threw it to Dragon. Dragon ran but was stopped by Vanessa. She screened him but didnÕt do effectively.

ÒLook lets start a game of tackle football.Ó Alex said out of breath. ÒBoys verses girls.Ó 

ÒWait the guys have more.Ó Vanessa pointed out

ÒTo bad.Ó Dragon said, ÒLetÕs go. Girls get the ball first.Ó He tossed the football over to Vanessa. The girls picked their targets. Toni had Josh, Josh had Toni, Katherine had Mark, Mark had Alex, Alex had Justin, Justin had Katherine, Shane had Vanessa and Orlando and Dragon had everybody.

The game started with a pass to Katherine who was tackled playfully by Justin. 

ÒYou hurt her I hurt youÓ Mark scorned. 

The girls moved up. Vanessa passed the ball to Alex who ran but was tackled and carried over to the water by Mark. He dropped her in and splashed her. 

ÒYOU ASSHOLE!!!!!Ó Alex yelled as she waded through the water splashing him back.

ÒJust tryingÕ get you back.Ó Mark said shielding his face from the on coming water. Alex ran over to Orlando who was sitting down next to Katherine. 

ÒYour stupid, Alex,Ó Katherine and Orlando yelled in unison while. 

She looked at him. His high cheekbones accented his charming deep brown eyes. His hair was styled into a Mohawk giving him the troublemaker look. He wasnÕt overly buff like her brother and not a stick like Josh. He was average. He was wearing a pair of black trunks. His toes were in the sand. A sun was tattooed on his right abdominal section.

ÒSo, how long have you known Alex?" Katherine asked striking up a conversation. Orlando looked at her crazy.

ÒYeah, we grew up together, IÕve known her all my life.Ó Orlando replied going along with the wired question.

ÒThatÕs nice... soooooooo..........ummmmmmmm......... you seeing anybody right now.Ó She asked curious.

ÒNaw.Ó

ÒOh thatÕs nice.Ó Katherine got up from her spot and walked over to get a soda. Justin was already over there drinking a ÒCoronaÓ. 

ÒDo you want some?" He offered.

ÒOkay.Ó she took a sip and spit it out. ÒWhat the hell is this?Ó

ÒA ÔCoronaÕÓ Justin said smiling.

ÒOh...ohhhhhhh. Okay. I like it.Ó She said dorkishly. She started dancing to a song playing in a car near by. She popped her hips and dipped gracefully. 

ÒGO...GO...GO... ITÕS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!Ó Justin shouted, waving his arm up and down.Ó The action attracted Mark who walked over grabbed the ÒCoronaÓ form KatherineÕs hand and dumped it on Justin's head.

ÒYou stupid? What the hell are you doing giving my sister this shit?Ó

ÒI like it.Ó Katherine went into a giggling fit.

"HA!! SheÕs tipsyÓ Alex laughed. Katherine burped loudly causing Alex to fall to the ground laughing. 

ÒCÕmon letÕs build a bon fire. "Shane said while hugging Vanessa.

They all started to collect dry driftwood, expect for Katherine who was wandering around looking for nothing in particular. Vanessa came over. ÒHere...sit here... okay?Ó She said treating her like little kid.

The group built the bon fire and set some bigger pieces of driftwood a little ways away from it in the form of a hexagon. There were two people sitting on each piece; Alex and Orlando, Mark and Katherine, Vanessa and Shane, Toni and Josh, and Justin and Dragon.

ÒLetÕs tell scary stories!Ó Toni proposed.

Everyone knew about ToniÕs little Òstory tellingÓ addiction. Not to be rude they said it was still too early.

It was once again quiet until Katherine started talking, ÒYaw know, IÕve seen some pretty gross things you guys have done.Ó It seemed like she wasnÕt tipsy anymore, she could talk without laughing.

ÒIÕve seen Dragon feeling up a girl in public. He was a restaurant and the manager kicked him out. I think itÕs pretty gross to be having sex in a restaurant.Ó Everyone looked at Dragon. They knew he was a Ôplaya, but didnÕt really talk about it much.

ÒAnd Josh, I saw you staring at our language teachers ass.Ó

ÒI remember that, It was the language one teacher right?Ó He replied.

ÒNo language two, the old ladyÕs ass,Ó everyone cracked up and Josh went red.

ÒShane, you have images of Vanessa naked on your walls.Ó

Toni looked at Shane, ÒNo wonder why you donÕt want me coming in your room.Ó

Katherine continued, Òand Justin, you stare at Christina Aguilera and jerk off during class.Ó Dragon scooted away from Justin a little bit.

ÒBut I saved the best for last, my dear brother Mark-Ó

ÒWhy do I get the feeling IÕm gonna have to get you back for saying what your about to say.Ó He said giving her his trademark glare. Katherine wasnÕt intimidated by it since she knew he was just trying to scare her.

ÒThereÕs no way I can NOT see you do this Ôcause itÕs on the big screen downstairs. Mark was jerking off to porn and thatÕs all I have to say.Ó

You could see a vain popping up on his temple. He grabbed Katherine by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ran to the ocean and dumped her into the water. Katherine screamed and pulled Mark down with her, which was surprising considering her brother was twice as big as her. The rest of the night went smoothly and they put out the fire and headed back towards Katherine and Marks house.

When they got there they were all pretty tired except for Mark and Katherine since they both had given each other wake-up calls.

ÒYou guys can crash here tonight. Our parents wouldnÕt care since there never home.Ó She led everyone up the double staircase. ÒShane and Vanessa you guys can take the couch.Ó The duo stepped down the third stairway and hopped down on the couch. The rest of the group followed her up stairs.

When they got to the top Alex, Toni and Josh took a guest room. Orlando and Justin took another one and Dragon slept by himself. Justin made sure Orlando was asleep before he went down stairs. He was kinda thirsty and decided to go get something to drink. He got up and put his pillows in place of himself. He opened the door quietly and headed down stairs.

Justin saw Katherine sweeping up some sand at the front door. She was dancing to Sean PaulÕs ÒGet BizzyÓ. She shook her hips to the beat and moved her body freely. He came up behind her silently and placed his hands around her hips. She glanced behind her shoulder; a surprised look was on her face. He smiled and dipped with her. It seemed like the music got louder.

Alex looked at the ceiling while lying on the bed. She was wide-awake. She heard music playing down stairs and she left like dancing. On the way out she tripped and fell on Toni who was positioned between Josh and the door.

ÒWhat are you doing?Ó Toni whispered. She tried to get up but was pulled back by Josh. Alex proceeded down the stairs and stopped when she saw Katherine and Justin dancing passionately to Pink ÒYou Make Me SickÓ. She sunk down to the other side of the house, in the living room.

She saw Vanessa sleeping with Shane. She heard a clattering noise in another room. Alex walked over to the door, opened it, and walked in. The room was a garage. The walls were plastered with posters of chicks, neon beer sings, and cars. There were toolboxes pushed up against the wall. In the middle of all this was a Mazda. The radio was playing ÒMurder She Wrote.Ó Alex started dancing. Mark pulled himself from under the car. He reached over to grab a ÒCoronaÓ.

ÒI canÕt believe heÕs sixteen and drinks but wonÕt let his sister drink.Ó Alex thought aloud. She turned around and came face to face with Mark. She screeched and started laughing. Mark smiled making Alex melt inside.

ÒNice car.Ó Alex pointed to the red Mazda. She walked over and got in the diverÕs side. She pretend to drive it.

ÒYeah.Ó Mark said leaning on the car talking to her through the window.

ÒWhere did you get it?Ó 

ÒBuilt it.Ó

ÒWow, you wanna build me a car. IÕll be your friend.Ó Alex coxed.

ÒI can teach you.Ó

ÒO! Thanks.Ó Alex jumped out of the car hugged him and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed his ÒCoronaÓ, finished it and belched in his face.

ÒDidnÕt your mother teach you any manners?Ó Mark waved his hand clearing out the stench.

ÒYeah, but I donÕt think I should have any towards considering I think your about to do something to me.Ó

Just like Alex had predicted, Mark belched in her face. Alex stumbled back a little.

ÒOh, you did not just challenge me?Ó She took another sip or her ÒCoronaÓ and burped louder than him. Mark did the same and when he did, it didnÕt seem to get as loud as AlexÕs. But in the mean time, they were drinking a whole lot of ÒCoronaÕs and Mark drank more than her.

ÒYou win the belching challenge and I win the drinking,Ó Mark said looking at Alex. She started laughing, and ark laughed with her.

Alex stared at his lips. WasnÕt she supposed to hate him? But why did she feel like kissing him at this time? She leaned in towards Mark. She felt a sudden drowsiness wash over her.

Mark saw Alex leaning towards him. Was he drunk enough to kiss his sisters best friend? He leaned in with her. Unexpectedly, Alex fell asleep in his lap. He took another swig of his ÒCoronaÓ and thought to himself,_ Ôwell, I donÕt think that will be happening any time soon againÉÓ_

He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. While walking up the stairs he saw Justin and Katherine dancing with each other. Right before her turned away to go up the stairs, He saw Justin kiss Katherine gently on her neck then left a trail of butterfly kisses leading to her lips. Then he kissed her. Mark would deal with Justin later.

For now, he took Alex to her guest room and tucked her in. He hesitated a little before deciding to kiss her. He left the room feeling more than friendship towards Alex.


	8. The Best Kiss

Chapter 8

The Best Kiss

It was Spring break and love was in the air. Katherine and Justin were together as well as, Vanessa and Shane and Toni and Josh. 

Katherine was having a barbecue and pool party. The music was loud and the food smelt good. Katherine spotted Mark showing Alex his car that was almost done. She thought they looked like a good couple.

ÒHey baby, hereÕs your soda.Ó Justin handed her a ÒSpriteÓ. In his hand was a ÒHeineken. ÒYou sure you donÕt want a beer?Ó Justin asked playfully. He remembered a month ago at the beach, when Katherine got tipsy.

ÒYeah, my brother would kill me,Ó She paused ÒOr rather you not me.Ó

ÒNaw, I can kick his ass, easily.Ó Justin boasted.

Katherine laughed ÒUh-huh... sure.Ó Toni came up to her and asked if she had seen Shane. Katherine said no she didnÕt know where he was but she would help her look.

They walked into the garage and Alex was talking with Orlando.

ÒWhy donÕt you have a chick, O?Ó

ÒI dunno, I donÕt like anyone.Ó

ÒYeah right, I saw you starring at Katherine.Ó Alex nugged her arm playfully into his stomach. ÒYou got rid of your Mohawk, so youÕre hot now.Ó

ÒThanks a lot.Ó Orlando ran his hands through his hair. ÒSheÕs dating Justin I donÕt like her anyway.Ó

ÒSorry, to interrupt but have you seen Shane?Ó Katherine asked

ÒHe went to the store with Mark.Ó Orlando said smiling up at her from his chair.

ÒCÕmon, O letÕs dance.Ó Alex grabbed him by the hand and danced. She then grabbed Katherine. The three danced together, until Justin came and grabbed his girl. 

ÒDude Justin whatÕs your beef?Ó Alex asked her best friend. ÒWe were dancing and you broke it up like an ass.Ó

ÒOh sorry, I just need to talk to Kat.Ó Justin placed his arm around KatherineÕs shoulder. They walked off.

ÒWhatÕs up?Ó Katherine wondered ÒAnd where did you get Kat from?Ó

ÒOh, nothing just donÕt dance with, O, kay. I just see how he looks at youÓ Justin said.

ÒUm, I was dancing with Alex to and sheÕs your friend.Ó Katherine pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

ÒYeah but-Ó

ÒDonÕt do that possessive shit kay. IÕm not gonna do anything.Ó She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her house.

ÒKATHERINE WHEREÕS THE BBQ SAUCE!!Ó Mark shouted.

ÒTHE FRIDGE!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! TONI!!!!!!Ó Katherine screamed. Toni had cannon balled into the pool causing a huge splash. Which was unusual because Toni was very thin.

ÒTHE FOODS DONE!!!!!!!!!Ó Mark boomed in his raspy voice. 

Before Orlando went to the table Justin stopped him.

ÒDonÕt mess with Katherine okay. You know sheÕs mine right?Ó Justin asked.

ÒI wouldnÕt do that you know meÓ Orlando said offended.

ÒYeah but this is different, sheÕs mine and donÕt think Ôbout trying to take her. Got me?Ó threatened Justin. Orlando nodded his head and walked off.

ÒYou ASSHOLE!!!! How could you say that to my brother?Ó Alex had heard the whole conversation. She smacked him and walked off.

Everybody made there way to the table and their seats. Mark sat at the head of the rectangular table. Katherine sat on the right side of him and Justin sat next to her. Orlando sat in the left side of Mark and Alex sat by him facing Justin. Dragon sat next to Justin and Toni seated herself between Alex and Josh. Shane sat at the other end of the table and Vanessa sat next to him on the right.

ÒCan you pass me some ribs Katherine?Ó Alex asked

ÒJustin is right there ask him.Ó

ÒNaw heÕs a BITCH!!Ó Alex said with attitude.

ÒLook IÕm sorry.Ó Justin said exasperated

ÒWhatÕs wrong with you Alex.Ó Toni questioned.

ÒAh nothing I just thought Justin was my friend.Ó Alex reached over and grabbed the ribs herself

ÒJustin, what did you do?Ó Katherine said cluelesly she started to eat.

ÒOh Justin doesnÕt trust me and IÕm his friend. And right now I hate his stinking guts.Ó Alex looked at Orlando for comfort. He got the idea and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Ò What is wrong with you?Ó Katherine hit Justin upside the head.

ÒHey, what was that for?Ó Justin asked confused ÒYou are not taking her side?Ó

ÒIÕm not taking anybody's side. IÕm with myself.Ó Katherine stated

ÒLook, blood is thicker than friendship and you just dissed my bro.... so you just dissed me... mister!Ó Alex yelled standing up from her seat. ÒI canÕt even believe you would say that bout him!Ó

ÒWhat did he say?Ó Mark wanted to know. He glanced at Justin for an explanation.

ÒYes I want to know too. Maybe IÕll apologize for hitting him upside the head.Ó Katherine gave Justin a steely glare that resembled her brotherÕs

ÒI just asked Orlando not to dance with Katherine.Ó Justin tried to explain.

ÒYeah right! You threatened HIM!!Ó Alex yelled. Orlando had to pull down to her seat, cause she was reaching over the table to choke Justin.

ÒClam down itÕs not that important.Ó Toni said. Alex was drinking some soda, but spilt it on Justin.

ÒOpps! It slipped.Ó Alex said childish.

ÒYOU BITCH!!Ó Justin said standing up from his chair. Mark started to laugh.

ÒAlex! Stop it both of you!Ó Katherine shouted.

ÒYou know what, your right. IÕm not going to let his little comment bother me. IÕm just gonna squash it now.Ó Alex said maturely. ÒApologize to Katherine for being possessive and to O, for threatening him.Ó

ÒFINE! IÕM SORRY! OKAY YOU HAPPY?Ó Justin yelled frustrated. 

They sat down and continued to eat dinner. Everybody was almost done except for Orlando, Alex, and Justin who were still glaring at each other.

Katherine picked up her plate and hurled it at the house window. Both items shattered into a million pieces. She then stomped off back into the house. Vanessa stood up. 

ÒSTOPPPPP ITTTTTT!!! ALLLLLLLLL OFFFFFF YOUUUUUUU!!! CANNNN WEEE PLESEEEE EATTTTTTT!!!!!Ó Vanessa shouted. Surprisingly everyone heard her. They eyed her weirdly. Orlando stood up and went after Katherine.

He walked into the house and went to find Katherine. Walking up the stairs, he heard a door slam loudly. He guessed she was in her room.

When he got to her room, he knocked gently.

ÒCome in,Ó he heard the muffled reply. He walked into the room, and sat down next to Katherine on her bed.

He looked around her room. It was purple and white. Her bed was almost like a whole other room. It had a circular wall built up around it, and squares were cut out for windows.

ÒWhy do relationships cause so many problems?Ó He heard her ask.

Orlando walked up the three steps leading to her bed and sat down next to her.

ÒAnd people wonder why IÕm not in one,Ó He said sarcastically. He saw what he had said made her smile.

ÒYup, that was a stupid question.Ó

ÒNot as weird as the last one,Ó he made her smile even more.

ÒYeah, IÕm weird like that.Ó

ÒSo, whyÕd you throw your plate at the window?Ó

ÒCanÕt you guess? My temper is worse than my brotherÕs. I would have burnt the house down if I could, but I probably would feel even worse than what IÕm feeling now.Ó

ÒSo what are you going to do about the window?Ó

ÒFix it you dork! You think I wouldnÕt? IÕll just have to spend my allowance from last month and this upcoming one. Just a few thousand dollars.Ó

ÒSounds like a lot.Ó

ÒNot if I say that someone else broke the window instead of me.Ó

ÒOooooo, your bad.Ó

Orlando and Katherine laughed at that. They talked a little bit more then deiced to see what was going on downstairs.

When they walked down stairs Mark was on the phone and was glaring daggers at Justin. Alex was doing the same thing and had to be held back by Dragon, Josh, Shane and Toni.

ÒHey, I wanna show you guys something!Ó Katherine yelled grabbing OrlandoÕs hand and pulling him into the Japanese Garden. Everyone followed suit and ran.

They slowed down and walked when they didnÕt hear the pounding footsteps behind them anymore.

ÒSo whatÕd you wanna show them?Ó

ÒIÕm surprised you donÕt even notice.Ó Katherine said disappointedly. Orlando looked around and realized something.

ÒThe garden? ItÕs beautiful, did you design it?Ó

She said yes and while they were walking Orlando noticed how everything they talked about went smoothly and not dramatized.

ÒSo, do you have any tattooÕs?Ó Katherine asked him.

Orlando lifted up his black jacket and his green rat shirt, ÒYeah, right here.Ó He said looking down at his stomach. His boxers were poking up from under his black shorts. It was tribal a sun, in the center was colored yellow.

They heard feet shuffling and decided to scare their upcoming friends.

Justin was mad, really mad.

ÒDude your chick ran away with my brother.Ó Alex laughed. Justin told her to shut up. ÒMan clam down you have serious issues.Ó They walked farther and stopped. ÒWhere are we?Ó Alex asked nervously.

ÒIf Katherine was here-Ó Josh began but was cut short by Vanessa

ÒShe is here we just donÕt know where.Ó

ÒCÕmon Mark, where are we?Ó Dragon said

ÒI donÕt come out here, this is KatherineÕs territory.Ó Mark said. Justin started walking.

ÒI think itÕs this way. She showed me this before.Ó Justin said

ÒWell if she only showed you and not anyone else, you must be really special right? Then my botherÕs special too.Ó Alex went through another giggling fit.

ÒWould you shut up?!Ó Justin said in a demanding tone. 

ÒGeeze, what a great best friend you are...Ó She said sarcastically.

Justin started to walk in the direction he thought would be the way out. He was about three feet away from the group when he suddenly fell.

ÒOPFH!!!!!!Ó

They heard laughter from one of the bushes. Orlando and Katherine came out. He had to help Katherine stand because she was laughing so hard.

ÒYou should have seen the look on your face, Justin!Ó Katherine leaned against Orlando for support. Everyone else tried to contain their laughter.

ÒLetÕs get in inside, itÕs getting dark, Ò Mark said waiting for Katherine to lead the way.

ÒItÕs this way,Ó she said walking towards Mark. She stopped in front of him. ÒBut if you want me to show you the way out, you have to give me a piggyback ride first!Ó

The group laughed, teasing Mark. He complied and Katherine jumped on his back.

ÒHey! I want one too!Ó Alex cried, jumping on whoeverÕs back was close to her. Too bad it was VanessaÕs. They both fell down to the ground screaming. Another fit of laughter was coming on.

Katherine led the way back. She kept coughing when they arrived at the back door.

ÒYou okay?Ó Justin came up beside Katherine and put his arm around her shoulder.

ÒYeah, IÕm fine.Ó Katherine coughed some more. Justin lifted his hand to her forehead.

ÒYou not fine, you have a fever.Ó Justin was about to scoop her up into his arms when suddenly Mark came and picked her up.

ÒI think IÕll do that. I have to talk to her about the incidents tonight.Ó

Justin looked at him blankly as Mark carried his sister inside. 

ÒWhere are they going?Ó Dragon asked Justin. They watched Mark carry Katherine into her bedroom.

ÒFor some reason I think he doesnÕt like me.Ó Justin said hurt. ÒAlex do you like me still?Ó 

ÒI guess.Ó Alex said in a not-really-but-I-guess-so tone.

ÒVanessa and Josh, do you like me?Ó Justin once again asked. They said they did.

ÒShane, Toni do you like me?Ó 

ÒYeah we do okay cut it off.Ó Toni said annoyed.

ÒWell why doesnÕt Mark like me!Ó It seemed like Justin was about to cry any second but didnÕt. He just plopped down on the couch.

Alex walked upstairs to KatherineÕs room to see if she was okay. Her and Mark had been in there for an hour and her friends were getting bored.

She opened the door slowly.

Mark was sitting down on KatherineÕs bed and singing. Alex stood there listening quit surprisingly Mark could sing. The song stopped abruptly with Mark leaning in to kiss KatherineÕs forehead, which looked like her lips from AlexÕs point of view.

ÒAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KATHERINE, WATCH OUT!!!!! MARKÕS GONNA KISS YOU!!!!!.Ó

Alex ran into the room, attempting to tackle Mark. Unfortunately, Alex took the wrong turn and kneed him in the groin. Mark fell back on to the bed with Alex on top of him.

She got up realizing that she was lying on top of him. She looked to her right to see Katherine with videotape in hand, and it was recordingÉ

Katherine couldnÕt hold back a smile as she saw Alex look up. She knew it was a risk, but imagine what she could do with it.

ÒKATHERINE!!!!!!Ó

Katherine just laughed and proceeded to jump out of the bed and run for her life. Alex followed close behind and Mark lay on the bed waiting to heal from tonight's pain.

Katherine ran down the stairs and into the living room. She jumped on the couch next to Justin who was pouting.

Justin stopped and looked up.

ÒWhy doesnÕt your brother like me?Ó Justin asked miserably. Katherine looked at him as if he was crazy and told him to hush up. Alex came flying down the stairs almost running into Josh. Alex stopped in front of the couch and glared at Katherine.

ÒYou bitch!Ó Alex screamed in a high-pitched voice. She jumped in the air and landed partly on Justin and partly on the couch. Alex desperately tried to choke Katherine but Justin protected his girlfriend. ÒIÕm your friend!Ó Alex protested. Losing her balance she fell off the couch.

Alex looked up at Justin behind emerged Katherine. She leaned on him and patted his chest. A few seconds later she kissed him on the cheek. ÒThanks babyÓ Katherine paused and looked around.

ÒIÕm hungry.Ó Katherine hopped over the couch and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen. She yelled into the living room ÒAlex you want anything?Ó

Alex groaned ÒOrange soda with ice please.Ó She turned over on her side and tried to hold her back.

ÒNaw how about a Twinkie?Ó Katherine giggled. Katherine reached into the cub bored and grabbed the box and went back to Justin and the couch. Alex propped herself on her elbow and looked at Justin who was sitting there. 

ÒWhatÕs wrong with you? You look like your Ôbout to cry.Ó Alex stared at her once friend. She looked at him as if he was the enemy.

ÒMark doesnÕt like me.Ó He pouted. Alex looked at him, turned over on her side and told him he was pathetic. 

Mark came limping down the stairs and went into the kitchen looking for ice. Alex heard him and thought she better go and tell him she was sorry. She got up and jogged over to Mark. He was sitting on a chair leaning his elbow on one knee and holding a small bag of ice on his crotch. He looked up at Alex. ÒWhat do you want? Came to finish me off?Ó He joked.

ÒNaw, I came to say I was sorry. I didnÕt mean to actually knee you. felt kinda of bad.Ó

ÒAnd the key words there are ÔI felt sorryÕ, does that mean you donÕt feel sorry anymore?Ó Mark asked with a sly grin.

Alex pouted, ÒWell, I guess that means that you donÕt really care, do ya?Ó

Mark rolled his eyes. He saw Katherine walk in through the corner of his eye. He decided to change the subject.

ÒHey Kat, whatÕs wrong with Justin? Looks like heÕs about to start a flood in a minuteÉÓ

Katherine looked at him, Ò You should know, youÕre the one heÕs upset about!Ó She took a glass from the cubed and filled it up with ice water.

ÒQuit treatingÕ him like a baby, he needs to toughen up. At this rate I donÕt see how you can still stand to be with him.Ó

The glass cracked in her hand. Alex cringed. There was too much tension between the two right now. She headed for the living room.

ÒMark, I donÕt see how you can do this! I know youÕre supposed to look after me, but that doesn't mean you should put down Justin whom weÕve known since Jr. High!Ó

ÒWhat are you gettin mad about?Ó

ÒI have every right to be mad right now!Ó She threw the glass into the sink and ran cold water in her hand.

Alex had walked out of the room right before Katherine threw the cup in the sink.

ÒHay whatÕs going on?Ó Orlando asked walking up to his little sister.

ÒShhhh,Ó Alex told him, ÒKat and Mark are fightingÉÓ

They looked towards the kitchen. Another glass was thrown.

ÒIÕm gonna go see If I can helpÉÓ He said awkwardly walking to the kitchen.

He went through.

More glasses and plates were heard breaking.

Not a minute later, Orlando came out apologizing with Katherine yelling after him hot on his trail.

ÒYOU BASTARD!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR????? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME?????????Ó

Justin got up from the couch immediately. Mark bust through the kitchen door holding a ÒCoronaÓ. Justin looked at him suspiciously.

ÒThis is the only time IÕm gonna let her have one of these with my permissionÉÓ He mumbled under his breath. Justin just stared speechless.

ÒYOU MINDLESS BASTARD!!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!Ó

Her cries were soon died out as Mark lifted her over his shoulder. He plopped her down on the couch and stuck the ÒCoronaÓ in her mouth. She started to swallow and Mark didnÕt take the bottle away until her eyes were glassy.

She hiccupped and giggled.

Mark stuck the ÒCoronaÓ back in her mouth. She swallowed more, her energy draining away. He took the bottle out of her mouth once she had finished it.

Katherine tried to stand up, but failed miserably and fell towards Orlando. He caught her and put one arm around his neck. Katherine looked at him.

ÒThat was the best kiss of my lifeÉÓ she said and slumped forward, sleeping.

ÒWell this was the best night of my lifeÉÓ Orlando said breathlessly as he grumbled under her breath. He handed her to Mark. He said his apologies to Mark, saying that he should go home instead of sleep over. He went home thinking what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
